


Trapped!

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Alistair, help!”





	Trapped!

“Alistair, help!” 

When there was no response, Wraith sighed and fought the urge to glare at Aeno, who had flopped on her chest and arms, pinning her to the bed and clearly had no intention of moving anytime soon. Groaning, she tried again.

“Alistair, seriously, I need help!” She yelled, as Aeno started to clean her paws. 

“Please don’t start licking me.” She begged Aeno as she heard a door bang open downstairs.

“Oh thank the Creators. Alistair! Help!” She called again.

“Wraith? Hang on, I’m coming!” He called back, trotting up the stairs. Upon seeing the situation she was in, he stopped to stare at her. 

“Seriously?” He said, folding his arms.

“Believe me, I would get her off me if I could, but she’s sitting on my arms.” Wraith pointed out. 

“Fine.” Alistair agreed, before pointing his finger at the floor, “Aeno, off!”

As usual, Aeno ignored him in favour of cleaning her paws. Sighing, Alistair moved to lift her off Wraith, but paused.

“Are you sure I should? She looks so comfortable!” He deliberated.

“Are you kidding me!? I can barely breathe!” Wraith complained.

“Okay.” Alistair said, before lifting Aeno off the bed and on the floor beside it. Before Wraith could sit up, Aeno hopped back on the bed and sat on her again.

“Shit.”


End file.
